


Competition

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Jamie's POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Jamie, he did have competition, he noticed how she looked at him, and how she still looks at him, even though she was dancing with him. EdwinLizzie, some hints of Dasey. Spoilers to Lizzie and Edwin party episode! Jamie's POV. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Competition**

Disclaimer: I don't own, LWD, Disney Channel does.

* * *

This family was weird to begin with. First Jamie could sense that even though the two older siblings argued a lot, that they seemed to look at each other, a little too much.

 

And his worst fears had happen. Someone said he had competition.

He couldn't help but notice how Lizzie looked at Edwin. It wasn't a look of annoyance, but of love. Both of them decided to start the party by dancing with each other. And Jamie thought that would have been awkward. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

Lizzie was enjoying herself, by dancing with Edwin. And even though he asked her to dance, and Edwin was kind enough to give Lizzie away (with Lizzie permission but of course), he was afraid that she wouldn't want to dance with him. She had a look, not of disgust, but something like a sad look, the I want to dance with you, but as a friend.

Even though she was dancing with him and that should make him happy, he couldn't help but notice how she looks at him. She's doing it again, where she looks at Edwin dancing with another girl, while Edwin looks at her.

Maybe he was blind; maybe they just love each other as siblings.

However, when he tried to reach down to her waist, Lizzie stumbled back, and he noticed Edwin give an evil glare.

Even though they don't know themselves, it looks like they do like each other.

Maybe he did have competition. But he'll make sure he'll win the war, and win Lizzie's heart.

After all, it would be weird seeing step-siblings going out with each other.

Jamie looked over to see the two older siblings also looking like how Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other tonight.

This family is weird, and if anything is going on, the parents seem to be clueless. Though Jamie thought, he might be seeing things after all, because he couldn't help but see Lizzie smiling and having fun dancing with each other.

_Just one step closer to winning Lizzie's heart…_


End file.
